


Connecting

by RenegadeCarrot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeCarrot/pseuds/RenegadeCarrot
Summary: Holly Blue finds a device left behind from the escaped humans. One that plays music. If she gives this--er, if Blue Pearl gives this to Blue Diamond then surely it will help their Diamond with her sorrow.





	1. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A music device helps the Diamonds bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I listened to whilst writing this is "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode. Hopefully I spelled that right..

The new human the Sapphire had dropped off left a strange device behind. Holly Blue had pressed one of the buttons and it suddenly played some kind of strange noise! Was this... human music? Hm.... It was no secret that Blue Diamond was still mourning Pink Diamond. Perhaps if Holly gave this to Blue Diamond then it would keep her distracted! And then she wouldn't find out about the prisoners escaping! Yes. This would work. Holly caught Blue Pearl in the hallway and handed her the device.

..............................

"My Diamond." Pearl bowed before walking over to her diamond. The brilliant gem was in Pink Diamond's chamber for the fifth time today. She only ever left to check on reports or see how the humans were doing. But how could Pearl not notice Yellow Diamond in the corner? Only now did Blue Pearl notice the horrible tension. Even Yellow Pearl seemed a bit uneasy. Blue Pearl thought about speaking up about the device Holly had given her but what if that caused an argument? Nervous, she hit a button by accident and the music filled the room. In her opinion it was a decent tune. If a little strange. But something told her not to stop it despite how much she wanted to in fear of being punished.

**_Words like violence_ **

**_Break the silence_ **

**_Come crashing in Into my little world_ **

**_Painful to me Pierce right through me_ **

**_Can't you understand?_ **

**_Oh my little girl_ **

Yellow Diamond looked down towards Blue Pearl, who was frozen in fear. Probably thinking she would be reprimanded for bringing such a thing inside. Glancing at Blue Diamond, it was somewhat of a relief that her sobbing had ceased. Yellow Pearl slowly made her way over to the other gem, "Hey," She whispered harshly, "try to make it louder!" Blue Pearl fiddled around with the device, accidentally rewinding the song so it started playing from the beginning, then she found the controls for the volume and turned it up. The music was almost loud enough now to block out Yellow Diamond's heavy footsteps as she walked over to Blue Diamond.

And held out her hand.

Blue Diamond accepted.

_**All I ever wanted** _

_**All I ever needed** _

_**Is here in my arms** _

_**Words are very unnecessary** _

_**They can only do harm** _

It was awkward and stiff. They hadn't danced together like this in years. They were closer back then because Pink was still.... well, things were different between them now. They argued half the time or Yellow would just yell and lecture while Blue would sit and cry. An old spark of friendship still existed beneath the pain. The Pearls could sense it. The problem was getting it out.

**_Vows are spoken_ **

**_To be broken_ **

**_Feelings are intense_ **

**_Words are trivial_ **

**_Pleasures remain, so does the pain_ **

**_Words are meaningless_ **

**_And forgettable_ **

Blue Diamond knows that she's been letting her grief control her actions. She's hardly doing her job as a Diamond and lately Yellow has had to pick up the slack for both of them so White Diamond won't be angry. Oh, she feels so guilty but its just so so hard to get over it.

Yellow has been frustrated since this whole thing started. She's been the one talking to Blue. Been trying to reason with Blue. And where is White in all this? Not by Yellow's side, not trying to help in comforting Blue, trying to get Blue to move on despite how hard it is to do that herself.

**_All I ever wanted_ **

**_All I ever needed_ **

**_Is here in my arms_ **

**_Words are very unnecessary_ **

**_They can only do harm_ **

"Perhaps I've been.... insensitive, Blue. I'm just trying to do the right thing for all of us. We have a job to do and--"

"Yellow.."

"--Please, let me finish. I miss her, Blue. I do. Though perhaps it is because of my callousness that has caused you to think I don't care--"

"Yellow." Blue smiled up at her. It was tiny, but genuine. And for once, her eyes were not filled with tears. "I'm sorry, too... We don't... have to say everything now. Lets just.."

"..Enjoy this." The awkwardness faded away as the two danced with more fluidity. Graceful twirls and even a dip before things slowed down.

**_All I ever wanted_ **

**_All I ever needed_ **

**_Is here in my arms_ **

**_Words are very unnecessary_ **

**_They can only do harm_ **

"..Does White talk to you, Yellow?" Blue has been resting her head under Yellow's chin. It was a shock at first, but Yellow grew used to it. The two had their arms wrapped around each other. Their Pearls were respectful enough to avert their gaze to the floor.

"I don't see her often. She hasn't spoken to you at all?"

"Only to.. offer condolences but nothing else after that... not even to give reports or check on the Earth or the Zoo... Does she _care_ , Yellow? Does she care at all?" In truth, Yellow had no idea. For as long as she could remember, White Diamond has always been the most composed, the most apathetic. Yellow was snippy, she got angry and was often impatient. But no one could match White in terms of indifference.

"..I'm glad _you_ care, Yellow." And that's what matters right? Yellow cares enough to be upset, to get angry. To be here and let her guard down and dance with Blue. Open up to Blue. And for the first time in a long time, Blue isn't completely focused on grief. Her mind is at peace for now.

.................

"Pearl, play that song again."


	2. The Music Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They study each other's steps and adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song(s) I was listening to this time are "Dancer of the Boreal Valley" for Blue because I thought it fit. And then for Yellow I happened to listen to the twin princes theme. Both from Dark Souls 3.

They all dance to a different tune. A different beat. When Yellow is in the lead, they waltz, perhaps tango on happier days. 

To gems, dancing is a key bonding factor. It keeps them sane, like singing does. Blue Diamond's dance has always been the same slow, eerie, and melodic theme it has always been. In complete contrast to Pink Diamond, who preferred a more upbeat and fast-paced tempo. There were few who could match Blue's steps. 

White Diamond's dance wasn't too fast, and not too slow either. But it lacked... substance. Care. White only danced when it was "required"--whatever that meant. Yellow had never tried dancing until she happened across Blue, dancing in some field on Earth, and blanketed by the stars and the night sky. Under the moonlight. It was beautiful and inspired Yellow to come up with steps of her own. Not that she would ever tell anyone that. 

Hopefully, it pays off because Blue is back on Earth again, under the moonlight and stars, but this time with tears rolling down her face. Her expression isn't quite... sorrowful. There is sorrow within, yes, but there is also anger. Contempt. 

Arms spread out like a swan, cloak billowing in the soft wind. She looks stunning, and terrifying, as she takes one. Two steps. Then two more, and the dance begins. 

Yellow doesn't try hiding herself this time. There's no where TO hide in this grassland. 

Blue stops. Her back is facing Yellow and she looks ahead, arms spread out with palms up. Waiting. Yellow doesn't want to mess with the rhythm so she takes a step, two more, and soon enough she is right behind Blue, close enough to smell her hair.

But that would be creepy.

Yellow takes Blue's hands and lets the other Diamond lead their steps. It occurs to Yellow a few minutes in that Blue adjusts her dance, her overall flow, ever so slightly to fit Yellow's style. Same tempo and all, but just a tad faster. Her face burns orange as she shoves the realization down and focuses on the movements, on Blue's face, as they face each other now. Blue is no longer crying.  

.............................................. 

When it finally hits Yellow that Pink is gone, she takes the time to go to Earth as well, landing in some forgotten temple in the desert. She _hates_  this planet. Unlike Blue's dance, Yellow starts off with steps at a medium pace, going faster and then slowing, and then going fast again before it falls back to medium. Her steps aren't delicate or eerie. Her steps are loud and forceful, she wants to be heard, wants her anger to be noticed by the one that shattered their precious friend. 

She collapses onto her knees mid-twirl. The pain chokes at her heart. If Blue can dance even when her heart breaks then why can't Yellow? Why is she so weak?! 

"Yellow.." Arms wrap around her shoulders, silver hair cascades down, "..I can help you." 

Yellow inhales before standing up slowly. Blue lets go of her shoulders and steps next to Yellow, taking her hand before they continue. This time, the taller diamond adjusts her steps so Blue can match. The dance still holds the same amount of intensity and Yellow's pain can still be felt just as Blue's buried anger was during her performance. 

The dance ends and their eyes lock. In each other's arms, there is a connection again... 

Their gems glow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything before this in months lol Nice to see I'm not completely rusty


	3. Human AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy parties and talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the day? Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey

They started talking every Tuesday night, at the same balcony, at the same mindless party set up by other business partners. Politics.

"Yelena, hello." Same blue dress, same long hair and sad eyes. _Why is she so sad?_

"Blume." She walked over and took her spot next to the woman as they overlooked the streets below and sipped wine. The lights contrasting with the night sky made everything look beautiful. Especially her. Not that Yelena would ever tell her friend that. Wait, were they friends? Yes, they had to be. They've been talking for months.

A sudden hiccup broken Yenna from her thoughts. She looked over at her companion and noticed the tears rolling down her face, "Blue.. are you alright?" Putting her glass down, Yelena got a tissue from her purse and handed it to her friend, who took it and dabbed the tears away, "I'm so sorry, Yen.. I've ruined everything. I'm-- Really, I'm so sorry.."

"Don't be. Its alr--.. anyway, did something happen?"

"It.. it happened a long time ago but I'm still having trouble moving on. My childhood friend and its just so hard.. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I know it can't compare but recently I lost my cousin. I knew her from childhood too but as adults we drifted apart. I know it can't compare to the pain you must feel though..." Yelena glanced at her friend, who offered a kind smile,

"A loss is still a loss. No matter how small the pain is the same for everyone." It was quiet again. Blume had tears going down her pale cheeks still and Yen couldn't think of much to say that would help ease the pain. Words seldom helped. Yelena cleared her throat then held out her hand, "The music is nice enough. Would you care to dance with me?"

........................

Blume laughed the next time they met up. "What's all this?"

Yen scowled, "What's wrong with it?" Yelena was in a gold suit this time while Blume was still in her usual blue dress, "Too tacky?"

"It would look absolutely comical on anyone else but you make it work." Yelena would NEVER wear anything like this but seeing Blume smile made this embarrassing purchase worth it. Maybe she should've added glitter and paid someone to throw fake dollar bills over her...

Nah, the fake bills is going a bit overboard.

Huh, maybe the flitter too now that Yen thinks about--

Blume suddenly reached out and grabbed her collar, yanking her forward and pressed their lips together. It wasn't unpleasant, Yen thought about this once in a while but didn't want to make any moves right away. "Sorry."

"Wha..?" Yen blinked. It was over and Blume was leaning against the railing, "I saw my ex-husband in the crowd."

"Oh." Great. Nice response. "I assume he was an asshole?"

"A big one." Blume smiles back at her, "You aren't though. Impatient and proud, yes, but not an asshole."

"Wow, thanks."

........................................

Fast forward to winter. Its snowing outside, Yen can see it falling from the window. She's been lying in bed for over an hour now. They both have. Yelena knows this because besides lying in bed for an hour, she's also been talking on the phone for an hour.

"You live alone? I do, too."

"Hm. My house isn't too bad."

"You're a CEO, you said? Why chose to have a small house, Yen?"

"If I lived in a big one I'd feel lonely."

"I'm lonely." A pause. "You should come over some time. I don't mean to brag but I'm not too bad of a cook."

"Christmas is next week. I could bring over some food... if I knew your address."

"Oh! Its...."

.............................

Three years later and Yen finally works up the courage to ask Blume out on a date. She says yes and they go out every weekend.

Simple lunches and dinners, maybe shop together if they have the same day off. Blume still has moments, she has off days, and Yelena is there to comfort her. And around Christmas time again Yen buys a ring and hides it in a box in her desk drawer, impatiently waiting for her job to be over. Argh, she hates working on holidays. Everyone does.

In the end, Yen had to stay late and asked her secretary to call Blume on the phone and ask her a certain question while she handled a meeting. It wasn't the most romantic proposal but it would have to do.

"Good afternoon, am I speaking with Ms. Blume?"

"Yes, this is she. How may I help you, Miss...?"

"Pearl. I'm Yelena's secretary and I'm calling right now because Ms. Yelena is in a business meeting that could not be postponed. She would like to know if you would like to marry her."

"Oh... Do you know when her meeting will be done?"

"An hour from now, Miss."

"I'll be right over. Don't let her know."

"My lips are sealed, Ms. Blume."

 

The meeting was terribly boring. Always the same stuff and always the same outcome. Yelena walked into her office and was shocked to see Blume waiting at her desk, ring in hand.

"Pearl didn't mention your answer."

"Its a nice ring.." Blume smiled in apology, "..Honestly, I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry, Yen, its not that I think this is a rash decision but I'm just... not ready yet."

"Its okay." Yelena walked over and took her hand and the ring, putting it on her finger, "You can keep the ring anyway. When you're ready, I'll have the wedding planner on speed dial."

....................................

Two years after that and they have a small wedding in a nice garden somewhere and on their honeymoon they dance under the stars


	4. Right after the shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow receives some bad news and White doesn't help.

"...What?" She hates this Pearl. Hates her. She stares just like her Diamond. Blank--no, cold. Apathetic. And Yellow absolutely hates it.

"I believe you heard me, my diamond." Shut up, you little imp. "Pink Diamond has been shattered. White Diamond sends her condolences and has sent me to inform you that this silly war is over."

She leaves. Yellow Diamond goes to Earth because where else would Blue be?

....................................

Its chaotic when Yellow arrives. There's still fighting going on. One of the "crystal gems", another quartz, moves to strike Yellow Diamond down. Her pearl gasps then gets out a pair of twin daggers and prepares to fight but Yellow yanks Pearl up and shatters the quartz with her glaive, "Blue!" The other diamond is kneeling by Pink's palanquin, holding her broken shards and sobbing hysterically. A lone ruby stands her guard along with Blue Pearl.

"Blue!" Yellow runs over and whacks more enemies out of the way, "Blue, we have to go!"

"No!"

"We have to go NOW!!" Diamond's are "glass cannons" so to speak. Extremely powerful but at the same time can be killed easily. The ruby runs ahead and distracts some enemy gems, leading them away from the diamonds somehow. Yellow calls her ship and grabs Blue's arm, yanking her up or trying to anyway, "Blue, _get up and lets go!!_ Please!!"

WHERE IS WHITE DIAMOND?! Why isn't she helping them?!

The ship arrives right when the same ruby returns. Yellow throws the ruby onto the ship then the pearls. She can't lift Blue with her hands full. A jasper runs over and covers Yellow as she grabs Blue's arms and makes her stand up, "We're going." They all somehow make it into space safely.

Yellow walks through the corridors and for once she doesn't mind the crowd of shell-shocked warriors that sit along the walls. Some do their salute as she passes. The same ruby as before sits by herself, staring out the window. Yellow's pearl has followed wordlessly behind, staring at the ground. She forgets that pearls are.... sensitive. When they reach Yellow's main cabin, she calls Pearl to her side and reaches down, petting her head with her finger.

"You were brave today, Pearl."

"..Thank you, my diamond." The response is in a soft tone. Yellow sighs quietly before lifting her pearl up and letting her sit in the crook of her arm. It was a lot to take in today. All the scriptures and papers couldn't have prepared her pearl for the horrors on that battlefield. Gems shattering around them, some only cracked and crying in pain. What a sight. So, they sit in silence for a good hour or two before Yellow stands up, still carrying her pearl, and walks over to Blue Diamond's cabin. Upon entering, she sees the same Jasper from earlier kneeling down and apologizing to Blue for not saving Pink Diamond. Blue, completely distraught, interrupts with,

"She was your diamond! And you! And the others failed! I'll have you shattered for this!" She reached for the jasper, intending to do it herself. Blue Pearl covered her mouth and started shaking. Yellow reached out and put her hand in front of the jasper,

"This soldier bought us time to get on the ship. You'll be working under my command from now on." The jasper nodded and thanked Yellow Diamond before leaving the room. She put her pearl down and looked at her grieving companion, "Blue--"

"I need to get them, Yellow." She'd never seen Blue so furious, "I NEED them to pay! They have to pay!" The anger melted into tears, and then loud sobs as she collapsed to her knees with a boom. The quake caused the pearls to fall back but they quickly stood up again and waited for orders. Yellow motioned for them to leave and once they did....

She held Blue, tightly, and fought back tears of her own.


End file.
